Apallo 13' OVA
The Story Characters Heroes Apallo The Hedgehog- Diana The Hedgehog Lunas The Hedgehog Anti-Heroes Eclipse The Hedgehog Villians Dr. Kintobot 'Settings' Home Areas #Sky Castle #Lunas's Apartment Apallo 13' OVA • anyway TP START____________________________________________• 8:47BlurayOriginalsWho are you using?• And Sonic Elements are games right?• 8:52Apallo The Hedgehogya• 8:56BlurayOriginalsAlright• 8:58Apallo The HedgehogI'll use Apallo and Diana• 8:59BlurayOriginalsAlright• 9:00Apallo The HedgehogDiana: -is looking at her gems-• 9:00BlurayOriginalsI'll use Blu and Litus.• 9:02Apallo The Hedgehogalright• Apallo: -is watching tv-• 9:11BlurayOriginalsBluray: *knocks on the door*• 9:12Apallo The HedgehogApallo: -opens it- Hey Buddy• 9:12BlurayOriginalsBluray: Sup?• 9:15Apallo The HedgehogApallo: So.....its been a month sence the Doc attacked• 9:17BlurayOriginalsBlu: Yup• 9:19Apallo The HedgehogApallo: -looks out the window- And Eclipse is gone• 9:20BlurayOriginals((he died?))• 9:20Apallo The Hedgehog((He will soon...he'll shut down)) • 9:21BlurayOriginalsShut down? I thought he was an organic clone• oops• 9:31Apallo The Hedgehog((He is but he is like Zero, he'll have to shut down soon))• 9:32BlurayOriginalsAh• 9:33Apallo The Hedgehogya• 9:33BlurayOriginalsBluray: Man...• 9:34Apallo The HedgehogApallo: Holly left him and his kids are living here. But he is dieing• Apallo; Well not dieing dieing...but you know..his shut down• 10:00BlurayOriginalsBluray: Awww...• 1 0:02Apallo The HedgehogApallo: -feels an earth quake-• 10:02BlurayOriginalsBluray: Oh no....• 10:04Apallo The HedgehogApallo: Get ready bud, DIANA GET THE SHIP• 10:05BlurayOriginalsBluray: Here we go....• 10:06Apallo The Hedgehog-ans the trio sets off to the island base of Dr. Kintobot ((btw..this is Apallo 6's Story))-• Apallo: -jumps off of the Air ship and lands on the building-• Apallo: You ready bro?• 10:30BlurayOriginalsGTG• Continue tomorrow?• 10:30Apallo The Hedgehogsure• can you save the TP i refreshed• Bluray: Ready!• 3:52Apallo The HedgehogDiana: -blasts the top of the building and creates a openign for the Boys- Its all yourse guys• 3:54BlurayOriginalsBluray: *jumps in*• 3:55Apallo The HedgehogApallo: -spin jumps in-• Apallo: Its quiet• 4:26BlurayOriginalsBlu: TOO quiet• 4:28Apallo The Hedgehog) • Kintobot: -rises up a machine-• 4:33BlurayOriginalsWho's the third person?• 4:37Apallo The Hedgehog(Probally Isaiah or anyone you want)• 4:37BlurayOriginalsAh• 4:41Apallo The HedgehogHELLZ YA• 4:47BlurayOriginalsSol Emeralds: fak ur muffer• 4:48Apallo The HedgehogBlaze: SAWNEEEK U IZ A THEEEF• http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1N34ze6k1lg&feature=share&list=SPB50C42F3D210295D GENESIS DOES• http://info.sonicretro.org/Dustin_Wyatt's_Epic_Adventure• Bluray: Kintobot....what's good?• and you were the second one?• you perv• • 8:49Apallo The Hedgehoglol• Kintobot: Gurrrr NO YOU WEAK LITTLE FUCK I AM KINTOBOT THE FIRST• 8:50BlurayOriginalsBluray: Someone's facing severe butthurt.• 8:51Apallo The HedgehogApallo: No matter, what kind of doomsday machine are you making now• Kintobot: You'll see once I destroy you and your homes• 8:56BlurayOriginalsBluray: You've made that boast. So much.• 8:57Apallo The HedgehogKintobot: KINTO CRUSHER ATTACK• -kintobot summons a large titan crushing robot to attack the bot• Apallo: -trashes the Kinto-Tital MKII-• Apallo: Getting Sloppy Doctor?• 8:12BlurayOriginalsBluray: GETTING sloppy?!• 8:13Apallo The HedgehogApallo: Well what did you Expect, his Bots have been Lacking in the threating department• 8:16BlurayOriginalsBluray: They never WERE truly a threat• 8:17Apallo The HedgehogDr. K: Gurrrrrrrrrrrrrr -stomps- I'LL BE BACK APALLO AND BLURAY -gets into his Kinto Beetle and flies up into his Space Station-• Apallo: Humph, Blu wana go see what else he's been doing on the planet?• 8:18BlurayOriginalsBluray: This was short• Apallo: Before the Sequel = hao i met bloorai• 8:19Apallo The Hedgehog • Apallo: We do need a Workout and who knows maybe we might Find Eclipse• 8:24BlurayOriginalsBluray: Yeah• 8:26Apallo The HedgehogDiana: -lands the Air Ship outiside- Guys! Ive got 7 Locations on Radar Just tell me where you want to go and I'll take you there!• Apallo: Well Bud, ready to go?• 8:29BlurayOriginalsBluray: Ready.• 8:30Apallo The HedgehogDiana: -helps the two on board and they set off for Milky Bay-• ((Yes the first stage of Apallo Adventure is A Water Stage))• 8:32BlurayOriginalsGet shot• 8:33Apallo The Hedgehog((Not like Underwater))• 8:34BlurayOriginalswhew• 8:35Apallo The Hedgehog((In Apallo Adventure OVA it wont be Milky bay It will be Sea Armada))• Apallo: Look at all those ships• Get ready Blu• 8:38BlurayOriginalsBluray: ugh water...• 7 Things That Make People More Violent Than Video Games! LEGOS! LEGOS ALL OVER THE FLOOR! (source) GODDAMN IT I SOMEHOW STEPPED ON EVERY SINGLE ONE. LEGOS ARE SO SHARP! WHO DESIGNED THESE THINGS? A RAZOR BLADE COMPANY? THE DEVIL?!• http://cdn.smosh.com/sites/default/files/ftpuploads/bloguploads/v-people-vg-legos.jpg• http://legacy-cdn.smosh.com/smosh-pit/072010/mariomotivator-25.jpg• 8:41Apallo The HedgehogXD• 8:42BlurayOriginalshttp://legacy-cdn.smosh.com/smosh-pit/072010/mariomotivator-18.jpg• 8:43Apallo The HedgehogApallo: Well we might make a path.. if you can break the ships controll rods from here.• 8:44BlurayOriginalsBluray: Let's go for it! http://legacy-cdn.smosh.com/smosh-pit/042011/steal-33-fap.jpg• http://legacy-cdn.smosh.com/smosh-pit/042011/steal-33-ion-sex.jpg• http://legacy-cdn.smosh.com/smosh-pit/042011/steal-33-peanut.JPG• 8:46Apallo The HedgehogApallo: -jumps off of the Air ship-• 11:07Apallo The HedgehogApallo: -grabs blu and jumps on a Ship Platform-• 11:26BlurayOriginalsBluray: omai• 11:27Apallo The HedgehogApallo: I'll head off to the Main Ship while you go to the others and mess up the computers• 11:29BlurayOriginalsBluray: Alright!• 11:38Apallo The HedgehogApallo: -jumps and homing attacks different Robots and creatures and reaches the main boat-• Apallo: -running on the sides of the ship- YO BLU!• 11:19BlurayOriginalsBluray: Yeah!?• 11:20Apallo The HedgehogApallo: This seems to be too easy, old Kintobutt should have something here soon or soemthing• 11:21BlurayOriginalsBluray: Yeah... *makes sure there's no traps*• 11:22Apallo The HedgehogKinrodroid: Primary Targets Apallo and Bluray. Mission...Destory• 11:23BlurayOriginalsBluray: Did you here something?• *hear• 11:23Apallo The Hedgehog-the Kintodroid jumps out of the wreckage and grabs Apallo-• Apallo: Ehup...Too Easy....• Kinrodroid: -Targeting Bluray the Fox...now transforming into water serpant mode-• 11:26BlurayOriginalsBluray: He's lame but he's never been THIS bad.• 11:30Apallo The HedgehogKintodroid: -smashes the footing where Bluray has been standing on-• 11:30BlurayOriginalsBluray: What the!?• 11:31Apallo The HedgehogApallo: Blu, do me a favor and dont shock me.• 11:33BlurayOriginalsBluray: Alright...• ♪ Nothing suits Spongebob100 like a suit! ♪ • 11:33Spongebob100(Back)• 11:33BlurayOriginalswb• 11:34Apallo The Hedgehog(Wana Join SB?)• Droid: -shoots aqua balls at bluray-• 11:34BlurayOriginalsBluray: *runs away in the opposite direction*• 11:35Apallo The HedgehogApallo: -looks around to find a weakness- BLU ATTACK THE BASE OF THE HEAD!• 11:36BlurayOriginalsBluray: ZAKERUGA! *shoots it at the head*• 11:37Apallo The HedgehogK.Droid: -is hit hard and falls to its doom letting go of Apallo-• Apallo: EGH YA -lands in frount of blu- Thanks Bro• Cya Spongebob100. ): • 11:39BlurayOriginalsBluray: No problem.• 11:41Apallo The HedgehogDiana: -beams the boys up- Alright Guys, the scanners are picking up a Quantam Energy Spike due south• 11:41BlurayOriginalsBluray: Alright!• 11:41Apallo The HedgehogApallo: -It might be him.• 11:42BlurayOriginalsBluray: *nods*• 11:44Apallo The HedgehogDiana: Wait! ITS GONE!• 11:44BlurayOriginalsBluray: It's him...• 11:45Apallo The Hedgehog-suddenly a Purple Energy Ball hits the Airship-• 11:45BlurayOriginalsBluray: AH!• 11:46Apallo The Hedgehog???: You never want to leave me alone dont you Apallo• Apallo: Hey Eclipse, we were looking all over for-• -eclipse tackles Apallo off of the ship-• 11:47BlurayOriginalsbluray: !!• Cya Apallo The Hedgehog. ): • ♪ Nothing suits Apallo The Hedgehog like a suit! ♪ • 11:52Apallo The HedgehogApallo: -falls near Station Square while Eclipse Falls towards desert villiage• -• Apallo The HedgehogApallo: -falls near Station Square while Eclipse Falls towards desert villiage• -• 11:55BlurayOriginalsBluray: What now Diana?• 11:56Apallo The HedgehogDiana: Well I think we should Contact Lunas and find the Doctor• 11:56BlurayOriginalsBluray: *nods*• 11:57Apallo The HedgehogDiana: Where is Eva?• 11:59BlurayOriginalsBluray: Not sure.• 11:59Apallo The HedgehogDiana: We might need her too• 11:59BlurayOriginals((What timeline do the Apallo games occur in?))• 12:00Apallo The Hedgehog((After Apallo 5))• ((No wait..After Adventure 2))• 12:01BlurayOriginalsI meant all of them• 12:02Apallo The HedgehogYou mean in order?• Oh wait...this is still the main timeline• 12:02BlurayOriginalsNVM• Bluray: Alright!• 12:03Apallo The HedgehogI'll figure it out• -Meanwhile with Lunas in Station Square-• 12:05BlurayOriginalsAlright• Eva: Kintobot's back...• 12:06Apallo The HedgehogLunas: What makes you say that• Lunas: That old bastard hasent resurfaced ever sence Metal Apallo took over Mobius• 12:07BlurayOriginalsEva: I feel him...• 12:08Apallo The HedgehogLunas: Well -hears a loud thud-• Lunas: What was that?!• 12:10BlurayOriginalsEva: Hmm...• 12:11Apallo The HedgehogLunas: -turns on his communitor-• Commander: Agents L and E there was a falling Red Object seen falling from the sky about 5 Minuets ago. Go and investagate now.• 12:14BlurayOriginalsEva: Alright!• 12:14Apallo The HedgehogLunas: Understood. Well Eve, time to move them hips.• 12:15BlurayOriginalsEva: *rolls her eyes and begins walking*• 12:18Apallo The HedgehogLunas: -stares at her- eheheh.....• 12:22BlurayOriginalsEva: Hmm?• gtg• 12:24Apallo The HedgehogLunas; Well Eve, once this whole thing is over how about a date Category:Movies